Kasuga Maru
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Taiyou) Seasonal Quotes Character Appearance Personality Notes *Spring 2017 Event E-3 Clear Reward *A Prototype Flight Deck Catapult and a Blueprint is required for Taiyou to remodel into her Kai Ni form. *Taiyou is capable of performing an opening anti-submarine attack using her aircraft, and only needs 65 ASW score to achieve this ability instead of the normal 100. **For Taiyou (first remodel), she needs to be equipped with either Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (931 Air Group) or Tenzan (931 Air Group) to perform OASW, otherwise Taiyou will not perform OASW even if she attains the necessary ASW score using other aircraft. This restriction is lifted in Taiyou Kai (second remodel), and any aircraft, including liason aircraft and autogyros will do. Note that if she is not using Torpedo or Dive bomber with ASW stat, she'll be able to perform OASW attack but will be unable to perform ASW attacks in shelling phase. *Cannot equip Torpedo Bomber, Carrier-based Recon, Autogyro, ASW Liason Aircraft, Large Radar, Large Sonar, FCF in her base form. **Ability to equip torpedo bombers and Fleet Command Facility is unlocked on her first remodel (Taiyou). **Ability to equip sonars, depth charges and Type 3 Command Liaison Aircraft (ASW) is unlocked on her second remodel (Taiyou Kai). **Ability to equip carrier-based recon planes, autogyro and large sonar (Type 0 Passive Sonar) is unlocked on her final remodel (Taiyou Kai Ni). *Despite her ability to equip small Sonar/Depth Charge, she still needs to have a carrier-based bomber with non-zero ASW value to particiate in ASW. (Type 3 Liason Aircraft/Autogyro does not work, same as other CVL) *Starting from her first remodel (Taiyou), she can be put into the first fleet of Transport Escort Combined Fleet, which is useful in increasing the fleet's air power by using carrier-based fighter, and/or prevent Red-T by using Saiun (Taiyou Kai Ni). **When using Taiyou in Transport Escort Combined Fleet first fleet, she cannot participate in OASW. *Taiyou Kai Ni is capable of night attacks, making her the third player-side carrier capable of doing so after Graf Zeppelin and Saratoga. **While she is the first player-side carrier shown as performing airstrikes at night, the damage formula she use is no different from any other carriers that are capable of attack at night time. **When there are submarines in the enemy fleet at night battle, she will focus on attacking those submarine with depth charges when she's setup as such. However, in regular situation (i.e. not combined fleet, not night battle node), such attack would only result in scratch damage and would not be able to sink enemy submarine which is same as other ships who would perform such attack at night. *When Taiyou is Chuuha, she can still do OASW(if she has the requirements for that), however, she can't attack on shelling phase. Trivia *Originally laid down as a luxury ocean liner, Kasuga Maru taken over by the IJN and finished as a carrier in September 1941, and was later renamed as Taiyō the following year. *Kasuga Maru is one of the very few ship girls to have a real-life, official personification figure, as seen in pre-war NYK Line poster.(https://otakei.otakuma.net/wp/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/210.jpg) **Her hairstyle is modeled after said historical personification figure, and her inner shirt (seen under her neck) bears the funnel mark for NYK liners (white funnel with red lines). The funnel mark is removed upon being remodeled into Taiyou. *Spent most of the war delivering planes and escorting convoys, seeing no fleet battles. She survived being torpedoed on three separate occasions, until she was ultimately sunk as part of Convoy Hi-71 by the submarine USS Rasher on 18th Aug 1944 with heavy loss of life. *Taiyou has previously been mentioned on two occasions before her introduction to the game: first by Hayasui, and later by Oyashio, both of whom have previously accompanied Taiyou on separate missions. *Taiyou's name means "goshawk" (大鷹, lit. "Great Eagle"), which is referenced in the way she handles her aircraft like a falconer. *The fuel tank in front of her is labeled "九七揮発油" (97 petrol/gasoline). The "97" is likely to be the octane value of the fuel. *Taiyou carried the first elements of the 68th Squadron along with the IJA's new Type 3 Fighter Hien that would fight on the front lines during the New Guinea campaign, form Yokosuka to Truk which arrived on 10 April, 1943. 14 days later, more than 11 planes of that shipment were lost when flying from Truk to Rabaul.